


【MEWGULF】线

by vvolfsbanism



Category: Mewgulf, mg - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvolfsbanism/pseuds/vvolfsbanism
Summary: 我把自己和每一个人的关系看作是看不见的线，有粗有细，可长可短。有些是我主动剪断，有些则是被动。无论我前行还是留在原地，有些线，没有了就是没有了，拥有的会失去，失去的却不再会回来。每个人心里都有巢。可是我愿意坦白，我喜欢他。从第一天见面，就喜欢他。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 23





	【MEWGULF】线

MEW第一人称

OOC

在遇见GULF之前，仍然有很多人陪我。

爸爸、妈妈、妹妹、Chopper，是我的家人，还有管家、保姆等等，从小就陪我，我在长大，他们有的和我一样在长，但是更多的，是在慢慢老去。

总有一天，我也会老去。我这么想，一边喝着草莓味的奶昔，一边看着落地扇摇着头呼呼转，Chopper趴在我的脚边，睡着。

我摸摸他的头。

我曾经有过不止一段感情，最后大多无疾而终。我原本以为，感情都是双向的，但后来才明白，有时候我给的，对方未必想要，我想给，对方也未必想接。有人说我喜欢付出，其实并非如此，或许是我的感情过于外露，过于坦白，到头来变成滑坡中的一块石，顺势而下，随后敲击在裂满纹路的冰面上，最后苦苦维持的表象也碎了，石也碎了。风吹过来，化为齑粉，什么也没剩下。欢喜的回忆自然也有，可想着想着，到最后倒是像吞了冰美式，嘴里发苦。

我把自己和每一个人的关系看作是看不见的线，有粗有细，可长可短。有些是我主动剪断，有些则是被动。无论我前行还是留在原地，有些线，没有了就是没有了，拥有的会失去，失去的却不再会回来。

遇见GULF的那天，我起得晚，差一点错过试镜。和MEWLIONS聊天的时候，看到了他。

GULF安安静静坐在那里，周围是陪他的人，看上去将他保护得很好。可是我总觉得，GULF仍然在自己的世界里。GULF像是蜗牛吗？有自己的壳，有时候慢吞吞的，简简单单，也喜欢睡觉。可是也不是。GULF并不是蜗牛。

每个人心里都有巢。

可是我愿意坦白，我喜欢他。

从第一天见面，就喜欢他。

那天我去问他能不能合影，他似乎也有些意外，深蓝色白竖条纹的衫松垮垮地垂着，身前一点被随意掖进牛仔裤里。他个子很高，头发睡得有些乱，似乎试镜让他有些疲惫和困倦，明明是这样，却显得干干净净。我跑过去问他，可不可以一起拍照。他垂眸抿了下嘴。在那一瞬间我想起自己被扔下的那些感情，开始担心是否我让他不舒服，是否我，过于直接。

但是他似乎就短暂地思考了一下，没有太多逻辑转化，也没有从问题出发到研究过程论述一圈，直接告诉了我答案：当然可以。

GULF总是这样，安静而可靠。

我的性子有些急，会考虑很多，不知是我天生如此，还是后天习得，而他正好相反。吵架总是在所难免的，可每当他不愿意和我说话，自己在旁边一个人睡觉的时候，我的心绪就开始乱跑，担心我们之间的线，是否会被他剪断。或者是，我主动离开要更好一些。

然而每次GULF醒来，我鼓起勇气和他讲开，他告诉我，只是困了而不愿意讲话。

或许真的是我患得患失。

有天我们workshop结束，回家遇见粉丝。那时候认识GULF的人还不多，而我因为之前有过出演经历，基本上是MEWLIONS在等我。我和她们聊天拍照，GULF就始终在旁边等着，没有催促过。等我们一切都结束，又好好地告了别。

第二天的workshop，他吻了我。那是我们的第一个吻，吓到了所有人。

反而是GULF最淡定，他说，早晚都要吻的。

无论他在意或不在意，那天我忽然觉得，这次的线，应该不会断了。

我喜欢肢体接触，可在发生了太多事情之后，我变得克制，回家后总喜欢抱抱Chopper。每次出活动，我都有问GULF，可以牵手吗，可以亲吻脸颊吗，可以，抱抱你吗。

GULF的回答总是，可以的，没问题，当然可以。

他不擅言谈，总是回得简单。

直到有一天，我们分开在和粉丝拍照，他过来，伸长双臂，打开了怀抱。

在那一刻，我所有的克制都分崩离析。

有一个人，踏过高山霜雪，闯进我的巢里，把我俩的线牢牢打了死结。

我有做过梦，梦见我还是小孩子，因为和朋友吵架一个人躲在角落，怕被家里人看到。GULF走过来，挡住我的眼睛。他说，谢谢我在workshop拉住他的手，和他对视。

醒来后我才懂，GULF或许不是需要我保护的人，而是在保护我的人。

我的感情，或许很重，被一些人视为负担与累赘。

但是，他接住了。

稳稳的。

他告诉我，没关系的，他好好接住了。


End file.
